


A Siren Erupts In the Dark

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Poem, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry Dick, M/M, Post-Failsafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: A siren erupts in the dark. It is her throat. The apartment is empty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Jeanann Verlee's poem 'Waking Kali' which can be read here: http://usedfurniturereview.com/2013/04/01/four-poems-by-jeanann-verlee/

   Dick waited until after the funeral.  After the memorial service.  After the hologram statue was put up. He sat stone faced through it all, a ghost of the leader the team had grown to know.  Grown to trust.

       He waited until he was alone in his dark apartment.  The sounds of Blüdhaven crawling through the walls, sirens and drunken laughter and _life_.  He didn't hear any of it.  All he could hear when he was alone was the cold whistle of wind and snow.  The Arctic silence that should have been filled with _his_ voice.

       The sheer emptiness of his apartment, of _their_ apartment, set him on edge.  It was the same emptiness he had felt looking at the team without his speedster, the same emptiness he had felt looking at the casket without a body. That all encompassing emptiness that he had felt when he had stared at the snow and knew Wally _wasn't coming back._

       Something in him broke then, whatever had turned him into stone was gone, and how he raged.  The sirens from outside in the city couldn't compare to the sound he made now.  All the grief and hurt clawed its way from his throat and hurtled into the air.  Without thinking he was lurching toward the opposite wall, throwing his entire weight into a punch that left a sizable hole in the wall.  It wasn’t enough.  How could it ever be enough?  He felt like he was nothing more than all the people he had lost.  All the people he had failed to save.  

       He loses himself in the memories, in all the ways he’s lost people.  He strikes at imaginary enemies.  Knocks glasses off the table.  (Leftover from their last breakfast together)   Scatters paper on the floor.  (They’d been working on one of Wally’s essays for college) Pulls at his hair and hits his chest because how could he have been so _stupid_?  His heart is pumping like an engine and he’s punching the walls again.  The door frame.  (Wally used to lean against it waiting to go out)  The counter top. (Dick liked to sit there while Wally cooked)  The windowsill. (Wally like to kiss Dick when he was halfway through it)

       He’s pacing in circles and the tears won’t stop.  He wishes they would.  He’s so tired, tired of raging and crying.  He falls to the floor and wishes he could go back, back to being frozen.  He wishes he were stone again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was exactly 410 words of pain. I actually teared up writing the shit in the parenthesis. Any-who, I've made a promise that from now on I'm gonna try and write one fluff piece for every angst piece. Not sure how long it'll last, but I'll give it a shot. I intend to upload a nice little fluff piece tonight as well, so please don't try and kill me.
> 
> This was originally in a giant collection of short fics, but I decided to reorganize things. I know I hate searching through collection fics, so I'm not going to do that anymore. Feel free to send me prompts here, or on my tumblr, punk-bird.tumblr.com  
> Happy reading!


End file.
